Trapped With That Pervert
by Maymist
Summary: Amu awakens to find herself in an unknown room and unfortunately finds out that Ikuto is there too. They are alone...and they can't find a way out. What juicy things will occur?Amu x Ikuto (Amuto) Warning: contains some spoilers
1. Yo

The pinkette had awoken from her pleasant slumber and was utterly dumbfounded as she frantically glanced around this alien room.

Her once shimmering gold eyes now appeared to be dull and full of fear.

"What... What is this place?" Amu whispered to herself, trying her best to remain calm, and she looked around cautiously.

This unknown room she was currently in was white as snow. All white. In other words, everything was white.

The walls, windows, furniture, cabinets, drawers, beds, etc.

Everything.

This room left an eerie sensation in her heart and she walked around apprehensively.

"H-Hello?" she called out reluctantly, obviously frightened, and her entire body started to tremble.

Suddenly, she felt an unknown presence next to her left ear, and abrupt warm breaths entered into her ears.

"Yo," a smooth but familiar voice whispered into her ear.

Instantly, she jumped startled, and instinctively turned around to see who contained the voice.

Her eyes widened in shock at seeing who it was and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"I-Ikuto!?"

Author Note: XD haven't watched this anime in forever but I was watching musical videos of Amu and Ikuto and I HAD to write a fanfic! Haha! Thank you so much for reading and please review! Thank you!


	2. Afraid?

She hasn't seen him since he confessed to her, telling her he loves her while planting a kiss onto her cheek, and then left for his departure.

"Wh-What...what...WHAT are YOU doing h-here?! And w-where are w-we?!" Amu demanded while blushing furiously and tried her absolute best to not sound inferior.

"I don't know..." he purred playfully and a smirk appeared across his lips.

Twitching, her cheeks heated up even more, and she then felt frustration flow through her.

"What do you mean you don't KNOW?!" the pinkette erupted and waved her hands around frantically.

"Shhh..." Ikuto whispered softly, shushing her as he pressed a finger to her lips, and smirked at seeing her reaction.

Amu's gold eyes widened enormously as she felt her cheeks flush of pink and stared into his eyes dumbstruck.

"I don't know where we are but as long as I'm with you...that's all that matters," he informed her quietly, his smirk remaining, and he stared into her eyes nonchalantly.

She felt her heart stop for a moment. His voice was so alluring and so smooth. It made her heart pound wildly as a tremendous amount of blood was rushing to her cheeks and she felt butterflies in her tummy.

"Quit talking nonsense!" she hissed, swiping his finger away from her lips, and her fierce eyes locked with his as she blushed wildly.

He frowned in disappointment; however, even his current frown seemed playful.

"We shouldn't question such a wonderful opportunity," he told her nonchalantly, his voice incredibly aloof but beautifully quiet, and he abruptly pulled her closer towards him.

Tiny squeaks escaped her mouth as she pushed him away and stood defensively as she felt her cheeks flush of pink once again.

"You p-pervert! Be serious! I don't have time for your annoying teasing! We need to find a way out of here!" Amu scolded, clenching both of her fists tightly, and her fierce eyes trembled furiously.

He inched closer to her face, staring at her intensively, and asked quietly, "What's the rush? Are you afraid to be alone with me...?"

The pinkette was instantly taken aback by his question as her mouth hung open startled and she felt her cheeks heat up.

"W-What?! N-No!" she protested and the blood wouldn't stop rushing to her cheeks.

His eyes danced with amusement and his signature smirk formed slowly across his lips.

"Liar."

Author Note: XD this is my first fan-fic for this anime by the way!haha! Hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading and please review thank you :D


	3. Hn

Her mouth hung open in disbelief, as she twitched some more, and she then felt frustration surge through her entire body.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" she exploded infuriated, blushing wildly, and both of her fists were clenched tightly.

She then tripped on a crack that was slyly hidden in the floor and she fell forward.

Before she hit the floor, Ikuto caught her in his arms with much ease, and he held her tightly as a smirk formed across his lips.

"Looks like you have fallen for me," he teased, his voice almost sounding monotone; however, you could very easily tell that it was playful.

"S-Shut u-up!"Amu fumed, mortified, and felt her cheeks grow rosy-red.

The pinkette then realized that he was still holding her and she instantly screamed as she frantically escaped out of his arms.

"Y-You p-pervert! You c-can't hold me like that!" she stated fiercely while stuttering and the redness scattered all across her entire face.

"Hn. A thank you would be nice. After all, I did save you..." Ikuto mumbled nonchalantly and then chuckled.

"I've rather fallen onto the floor than get caught by YOU!" Amu huffed stubbornly while closing her eyes and looked away from him as she crossed her arms.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes!" she spat and remained blushing.

He inched closer towards her face and whispered, "Quit letting lies escape your mouth."

"I-I'm n-not!" she denied stubbornly as she attempted to avoid eye contact considering he was extremely close to her face and she felt her cheeks heat up even more.

He licked his lips and smirked. "Are you sure?"

She nodded reluctantly and her thundering heart was throbbing wildly. "Yes."

Before Ikuto could reply, a refrigerator appeared out of nowhere, and the two simultaneously glanced at each other puzzled.

"A-A fridge!? Where...Where did that come f-from!?" Amu asked baffled and twitched, utterly disturbed.

Ikuto shrugged as he aloofly walked over towards the fridge and opened it.

He retrieved a shiny red apple from within the fridge and took a bite out of it.

Amu twitched insanely as a loud gasp escaped her mouth in shock and she waved her arms around frantically. "Y-You shouldn't eat things from a fridge that appeared out of n-nowhere, idiot!"

Ikuto looked over at her smirking, as he then took another bite of the apple seductively, and then licked it.

"Wanna share?"

Author Note: XD oh gosh haha well I hope you guys liked it! I shall update soon and please review! Thank you!:)


	4. Remember

"AHHH! I'm in a nightmare someone please wake me!" Amu screamed dramatically as she adjusted her hands onto the sides of her head and streams of fake tears quickly streamed down her face as she felt her cheeks turn scarlet red.

"Actually, I believe this is more likely a dream," Ikuto corrected nonchalantly and smirked.

"Well maybe to you but not to me!" she hissed coldly and continued to blush furiously.

"It's way greater than any dream," he whispered in a alluring tone while he abruptly caressed her chin and added quietly with a smirk, "And would sharing an apple with me really be that bad...?"

"It's worse than bad! It's h-horrible!" she replied stuttering, attempting to sound repulsed as she was growing slightly nervous, and more blood was rushing to her cheeks.

"You didn't seem to protest when we shared that ice cream together that one time, " Ikuto reminded softly, his voice sounding so quiet but so attractive, and his mysterious dark-blue orbs stared into hers.

Amu's mouth began trembled as she twitched and her face heated up even more as his voice entered into her ears.

"T-That was d-different!" she protested mortified and clenched both of her fists tightly.

She felt his warm breath glide across her face as he inched even closer and whispered, "Is it?"

Before Amu could even reply, a abrupt spider hanging from it's web appeared in front of her eyes and her eyes widened enormously in fear. She instantly screamed loudly, utterly terrified, and she fell down on her bottom.

Ikuto chuckled as he adjusted his right hand into his pocket while the spider crawled back up it's web, returning to the ceiling, and he helped her up.

Her eyes were watery, almost close to tears, and she couldn't even believe how startled and frightened she really was towards the tiny insect.

"You're really scared of spiders, huh?" Ikuto asked casually while smirking and chuckled quietly as he adjusted both his hands into his pockets.

"N-No! That just really startled me!" Amu defended while clenching both of her fists, her eyes fierce, and she was blushing of embarrassment.

"Hn. If you say so..." he mumbled, the tone of his voice still playful, and his eyes shifted downwards towards the floor.

"I...I just want to go home... I miss everyone," Amu admitted in a depressive tone and looked down towards the floor with sullen eyes.

He stared intensively at her for a moment and inched closer.

"Didn't you miss me all this time..?" he asked quietly, his voice full of curiosity, and they locked eyes.

She blushed and avoided eye contact. "U-Uh... Well, I guess I did... A little..."

"Do you remember what I told you...?" he questioned, his alluring voice slithered into her ears like a snake, and remained staring at her intensively.

Amu didn't know why; however, she felt panic surge through her at hearing his question, and her cheeks turned the color of crimson.

"I don't want to remember your stupid teasing!" Amu huffed stubbornly, pretending not to care, and she turned her head the other way.

He cupped her chin, instantly making her look into his stern eyes, and she felt as if her heart was dancing excitedly. The pinkette's trembling eyes widened enormously, her pupils constricting, and her mouth hung open innocently in shock.

"You know what I said... It was true. I really do love you..." Ikuto whispered softly but sternly and Amu's entire face flushed of pink.

Amu was speechless as she inched back as shivers rushed down as spine while she was blushing furiously.

He smirked. "Like I said, I WILL make you fall in love with me."

Author Note: so yeah, this story takes place around very end of the anime, and sorry for any spoilers xD umm... Hoped you guys liked it? I appreciate you guys reading and everything :) I'll update when I can and please review, thank you!


End file.
